The Best Years
by sydneylillian17
Summary: They say college is the best years of your life, But is it really? This is a story of following your dreams: going to college, and falling in love all in the City that never sleeps. Join Bella and Edward on their journey to find themselves and each other.
1. Make a Change and Break Away

**Disclaimer: Edward, Bella, and all of the other amazing characters and themes from the Twilight Series were the creation of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them. All original concepts are my creation, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated M for some violence, underage drinking, and lemony goodness!**

**Thank you So much to my amazing Beta Hallee87! None of this would be possible without you!**

**Alright guys! Heres the first chapter of The Best Years! I wont keep you waiting any longer, and ill se you guys at the end! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Make a Change and Break Away…

Today's the big day. Today is the day that I, Isabella Marie Swan, move out from the wing of my father and his protection and onto college, halfway across the country. Today is the day I can truly prove to everyone that I am a completely independent young woman. Well, almost completely.

I was leaving behind an empty room. What I hadn't already packed in a suitcase, I had shipped about a week ago for Emmett to put in our new place. Charlie had both let us order a new set of box springs and mattresses along with a new bed frame for our new place. He wanted us to have a comfortable place to sleep in our new place but he also wanted us to still have a place to sleep if we came back home. Mom had chipped in with the new bedding and curtains to match our rooms. It was her way of 'coordinating' with Charlie as he had told us.

Of course, I would miss my dad. Poor Charlie would be back to living in a house by himself. I'm sure there would be a few "small" fires in the kitchen if he tried to cook for himself. I wonder how he ever made it on his own before he met Mom? But every girl needs to be able to fly off on her own at some point. Dad won't always have me around to cook. Emmett, my brother, was never good at cooking; he got that from Dad I think. Either that or he really just didn't try to begin with.

Emmett and his high school sweetheart, Rosalie will also be heading to New York with me. She and I will be attending Julliard while he goes to Columbia for sports medicine with my best friend Jasper, who happens to be Rosalie's brother.

It sounds perfect right? Moving to New York, living in a full of life kind of city, the school of my dreams, working on my music and my writing, with no over protective father breathing down my neck at every turn. Spending the best years of my life with my two best friends and my awesome twin brother. And come on! New York? It really does sound absolutely perfect.

But of course, nothing is ever as it _seems_ now is it? No, there is one imperfection: one very large, tan, muscular and annoying imperfection. _Jake._ My ex. There's a reason the ex's are the ex's. He hasn't seemed to grasp this concept unfortunately.

I have always been sort of a loner. I had friends, don't get me wrong but they were always friends of Emmett or someone my father thought was going to protect me.

Jake was no different. Jake's dad and Charlie were best friends. I had grown up with the kid. We did almost everything together. He was the reason I stayed with my dad when he and Renee split. When we were 16, he finally asked me the one question I'd been waiting for and from then on, we were a couple. He was my first everything. Well almost everything. My first boyfriend, first date; first kiss…even my first love. But we never went further than making out. I'm not saying I'm one of those girls who wear a purity ring and are waiting for marriage. No, I'm the type to want to wait for the right time, with the right person, and Jake just wasn't it at that time. But he just kept pushing and pushing.

And when I thought everything was going great, it all came crashing down. Jasper came to me one day after a party and told me Jake had hooked up with this slut Lauren from school. I decided then and there that it was time to end it. The next morning all of Jake's shit was in a cardboard box on the sidewalk by his house. Sure, he still comes around every now and then, but I've done a great job of ignoring him. That is, until now.

Because my father, as overbearing and protective as he is, decided that having Emmett and Jasper there just wasn't enough. No. Really, whose Dad thinks not having two big muscled guys around little ole' me is not enough for protection in New York City? Really did I need a third and unwanted bodyguard? Nope! I didn't think so.

"A small town girl like you caught up in a big city is too dangerous. The only way I'll allow it is if you let Jake tag along," he said when we were discussing the final details about a month ago. I didn't think we were the type to argue until we were blue or until our personalities clashed so much it was dangerous for anybody else to be in the same room with us. But apparently it was.

We fought on the subject for days, but eventually I had to cave, because he wouldn't and Juilliard was way to important to me. I would certainly be having words with Jake later on. There was no way I was going to share a place with him. If anything, he's going to learn boundaries.

So here we were. Charlie, Jake, and I. All of us piling out of the cruiser at the Seattle airport… I wonder if other police chief daughter's had to ride around in the cruiser. If so, I sympathized with them.

Emmett and Rose had left two weeks ago to get their find an apartment or a house for the five of us and to let them move in before Emm started school. Jasper was already at the gate waiting for us. Dad sent Jake ahead to go meet Jasper and let him know we made it all right.

This was it. My last chance to say goodbye to Charlie. We had already said our goodbyes at the house before Jake had showed up, but this was my Daddy. He meant the world to me, and I never realized just how much I was going to miss him until that moment. Maybe it was because I had spent so much time with him versus the time Emmett and I had spent with our Mom Renee. We loved her yes but we weren't as attached to her as we were with Charlie. Renee was flighty and not in the good way at times either. Charlie was Charlie. He was grounded and stern sometimes but at least we didn't have to raise ourselves.

"You have your cash stashed away somewhere good?" Charlie asked. He seemed to have started to sway nervously back and forth. Moving his feet in a nervous side-to-side way. He didn't want to say goodbye as much as I did.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay on the ride back?" I asked as I noticed him begin to tear up. Charlie never cried. I was doing my best to not start crying myself. Rosalie would kill me if she saw me get off the plane later with running mascara down my cheeks.

"Of course, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself," he said as he looked away. I could tell this was just as hard for him to say goodbye as it was for me.

"I'm going to miss you so much Daddy," I cried as I threw my body towards him, arms finding their way around his neck in a clench-like hold. He was my whole world. This is going to be so hard.

"I'm going to miss you too Bells. I love you," he said with tears in his eyes and a crack in his voice.

"I love you too," I said quietly. I'm amazed my voice was even working.

"Alright", he said as he pulled away and handed me my boarding pass, "Go on. You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry." He gave me a sad smile.

"Okay. Bye Daddy" I kissed his cheek. I turned as I walked towards the entrance of the airport and on my way to my gate for the flight. On the way to the gate, I put my headphones in and pressed play. A tear slowly ran down my face as the song played. It was Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_. Perhaps I should have been playing a more upbeat song like _She Likes Purple_ by Wideawake that shows I'm independent from this small town life or _I Won't_ by Colbie Caillat in a rebelling against Jake going to New York City but in this moment, Kelly Clarkson's song _Breakaway_ was just the one. It was fitting. This was a chapter I was ending in my life and also a chapter I was starting.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes until I touch the sky

I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and ill learn how to fly.

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.

I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

I won't forget of the place I come from

I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change.

And breakaway."

By the time the three of us had found our seats on the plane, I was leaning onto Jasper's shoulder and crying my eyes out. It was probably a good thing my mascara was waterproof today. My eyes would be puffy unfortunately but in this case, I believe puffy eyes were warranted. Jasper's arms were around me as he kept saying, "It's going to be ok Bella, it's going to be ok. I'm here for you." I knew Jake was probably jealous of this scene of myself in Jasper's arms but at this moment in time, I simply didn't care about him.

It's time to break away, but I'm going to miss my Daddy so much.

**AN: Hey Guys! SO what'd you think? Good? Bad? You should just stop writing? Please review so I know how to change it or if I should just stop with this story! Thanks so much for reading guys!**

**By the way, the song for this chapter is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, in case you didn't get that before. Haha. **

**.:~*SydneyLillian17*~:.**


	2. Empire State Of Mind

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and adding the story to your alerts! That makes me feel great! Im glad y'all liked it. (wow, I just sounded like a hick.) haha. Anyway! Thank you to my amazing Beta Hallee87! You're the best! Especially when its 2 a.m. and I cant sleep. Hope you got all your homework done! Haha! Anyway. Heres chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, All themes from Twilight and its characters are the property of Stephenie meyer. I just enjoy playing with them. Haha.**

Chapter 2: The lights will inspire you, Lets hear it for New York

The flight from Seattle to LaGuardia was all in all, uneventful. I continued my tear fest until my tear ducts literally couldn't produce any more tears, at which point I just drifted off to sleep on Jasper's shoulder and stayed that way until we landed in Chicago for a layover. The flight would be 7 hours and 15 minutes at least. I had never seen Chicago before but our layover was for 55 minutes, which was perfect for grabbing a bite to eat in the airport.

On the flight from Chicago to LaGuardia, I fell asleep again on Jasper's shoulder. When we got off the plane in LaGuardia and started heading towards the gate, I saw Emmett and Rosalie waiting for the three of us. Em let go of Rose's hand and picked me up, twirling me around in a big bear hug while Jasper gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Jake just stood there looking awkward and uncomfortable. I made a mental note to have a conversation with him within the next few days and let him know that he needed to find his own place as soon as possible.

"You guys all set?" Emmett asked after fist-bumping Jazz and glaring at Jake. If anyone hated that kid more than me, it was my twin.

"Yeah, lets get our bags and head out. I'm so excited to see the apartment!" I said bouncing towards the baggage claim. I hadn't even seen pictures of the place yet, Emmett kept insisting to keep it a surprise. The three of us grabbed our luggage and followed the happy couple to Emmett's jeep. Once all of the bags were loaded in the trunk, we all piled into the car. Rose sat in front with Emmett, leaving me to sit in the back with Jasper and Jake. The boys ended up taking the window seats, leaving me in the middle, squished. Luckily it was only a 20-minute trip to our apartment.

Our very, very large apartment: our 4-bedroom apartment on Roosevelt Island was absolutely amazing. It had beautiful hardwood floors through out the entire place. There were two bathrooms, one upstairs that would be shared by Rose, Emmett, and Jasper while the second was downstairs that I had to share with Jake. _Oh, Joy! Just what I wanted, my ex walking in on me in the shower _I thought. I definitely needed to have that conversation with him soon.

I put my bags in my room with the boxes that I had sent about a week ago and headed to my second favorite room in the apartment. The kitchen! It was stunning. Wooden cabinets, marble countertops, a glass top stove, it was truly impressive for an apartment. Then again, we were in New York.

_Holy shit! I'm in New York!_

It finally hit me and in that moment, I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I jumped around the kitchen squealing like I was five. That is, until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

I jumped, surprised that I didn't hear anyone come in. I spun around too fast and tumbled over, catching myself on the counter. Major head rush… I looked up and saw the source of the noise. It was Jasper.

"Bells, I know your soaking up the amazing kitchen but could you come into the living room for a sec? I need to tell you guys something," he said, trying to bite back the smirk I could see playing on his lips.

"Um…yeah. Sure. I'm coming" I said blushing slightly. I could tell he was trying not to make fun of me.

"Just don't move too fast. You don't want another head rush," he said chuckling slightly.

Stupid best friend. I sent a glare his way and followed him into the living room, sitting next to Rose on the couch.

"So what's up man? Me and Rosie here were about to break in our new mattress before you interrupted," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. Always the cheesy one, I made a gagging noise.

"Too much info, brother bear," I said, using the nickname I had given him our freshman year of high school. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me. He can be such a child sometimes.

"Anyway," Jazz said getting our attention, "I hope you guys like the place. I know I do. But mom and dad told me to mention to keep it in good shape. They decided to buy it for us and if we do anything to destroy it, we owe them about 5000 bucks a month. They said if we keep it in good shape after we graduate then we can keep it. So…don't screw it up, because I don't have 5 grand."

Jasper started chuckling. Although the look on his face told me he was serious.

"Jazz, Rose, are you sure your parents are okay with this?" I asked, guilt settling in. It was no secret that the Hales were, well, loaded but I felt like I was taking advantage of it. I mean, we were living in this amazing apartment that they bought and we were doing it rent-free.

"Bella, if they weren't we would be living in dorms at our own separate schools. They want us to stay together and experience the city together, or so mom says. Besides, they both love all of you…" Rose said, and then was interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat.

I followed his pointed glance toward Jake who was completely oblivious to the whole conversation. I giggled lightly, knowing Rose didn't include him in that statement, which made me feel good. It was nice to have a part of my life that Jake didn't have his filthy paws in.

"Just please let your mom and dad know how much I love them for this," I said with a smile.

Rose nodded and Jazz smiled his toothy smile.

"Well, if that's it, Rosie and I are going to go finish what you so rudely interrupted," Emmett said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran upstairs.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper shuddered.

"I think I'm going to stay downstairs for a little while," Jasper said awkwardly.

Jake, finally paying attention, laughed his normal belly laugh. I was quickly getting annoyed so I stood up and walked to my room to begin unpacking.

Once I finally walked into my new room, I finally took the time to really look at it. It was small but about the size a dorm room would have been. But at least I'm not sharing it with some stranger. My bed was already made, thanks to Rosalie if I had to guess. I saw my bright yellow sheets and matching pillowcases, as well as my blue down comforter with a large yellow flower. Renee did a pretty good job 'contributing' to my move. I loved the colors! As I looked around, I saw a small computer desk with a tiny bookshelf off to the side. There was just enough room for my tiny laptop and about half my books. I walked over to my closet and looked up on the shelf at the top.

_Now that's what im talking about_.

There was plenty of space for the rest of my books. Now I wouldn't have to flirt my way into some space on Jake's desk.

Jake. That was a conversation I really needed to have soon. I didn't want him anywhere close to my near independence. If anything could ruin New York for me, it would be him. I didn't want him being overly possessive of something that wasn't his to begin with. I didn't want him following me around like a lost puppy. I definitely didn't want those memories of us following me everywhere either. While I'm glad were not together any more, what we had was special and what he did to me hurt like nothing I've ever been through before. I loved him but I didn't need that reminder at every turn.

I put all of my clothes up in my closet and lined my shoes neatly along the floor of the closet before opening up the first box.

In there I saw my pictures. One of me and Renee, one of me and my friend Angela, one of me and Charlie, one of me and Emmett, where I was on his back like a monkey and we were laughing, camera completely forgotten. And finally, in the largest frame, was a picture of the whole group. Emmett and I, standing side by side with my arms around his huge torso, Jazz and Rose sitting back to back, Angela leaning against my shoulder and Ben, her boyfriend, had his arms around her shoulders standing behind her. I loved this picture, because it had the best friends anyone could ask for, and as soon as Angela and Ben got there apartment situation settled, we would all be enjoying New York. Together.

I looked at the bottom of the box and saw my iHome and instantly knew what I wanted to do. I plugged it in on my bedside table and grabbed my iPod from the carry on and plugged it into the iHome. I already had it set to play the one song I knew I needed for this time. I turned it all the way up and opened my door before pressing play. I began dancing and was pleased when all of my roommates caught on and came rushing into my room. It was then that I could feel the energy and excitement that the city that never sleeps had to offer. As the song was winding down, Rose and I sang the last Alicia Keys part of the song, belting it at the top of our lungs.

"One hand in the air for the big city,

Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty.

No place in the world that can compare

Put your lighters in the air, say yeeeaahhhhh.

Come on, come on

Yeah

In New York

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothing you can't do

Now your in New York

These street lights make you feel brand new

These lights will inspire you

Lets hear it for New York, New York, New York!"

We all collapsed to the ground, laughing our asses off and trying to catch our breath. But one part of the song stuck out to me the most. _These streetlights will make you feel brand new. The lights will INSPIRE you._ God I hoped that was true. I'm going to need all the inspiration I can get.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Who else is ready for "the Jacob talk"? I know me and my Beta are! Haha. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until chapter 3, wont ya! Haha! **

**And just so ya know, Reviews are better than dancing around in your apartment in New York with your best friends. So you should totally leave me some****J**


	3. I Think I'm Falling For You

**AN: Heres Chapter 3 Guys and Gals. This was definitely the hardest one to write so far, and it's the longest.**

**As always, Twilight and all its characters and themes belong to S. Meyer. I just like to play with them. Everything else in this story is mine!**

**And as always, Thank you to my amazing beta Hallee87! You're the Best!**

**And now, heres the next chapter. See you all at the end!**

Chapter 3: Falling for You

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Jake yelled at me as if I wasn't standing three feet from him.

I could feel the anger rolling off of him. I knew it would be bad when I told him he needed to find his own place but I never expected him to be this angry. I took a few steps away.

"Jake please, calm down. It's not the end of the world. You and I just can't live together Jake. I don't WANT to live with you. I want NOTHING to do with you, don't you get it?" I said.

I knew my voice was getting louder than it needed to be and if I wasn't careful, the whole apartment would be in the kitchen with popcorn and a video camera and the honest truth is, I couldn't care less. I'd had enough of Jake and his stupid possessiveness. He needed to go. Seriously, couldn't he see when a girl could sense a potential stalker in the making?

"Bella! I won't leave. You can't kick me out, stop acting like a little bitch," He shouted and sneered at me, taking another step forward towards me.

"You're such a dumbass," I said quietly because I knew what was coming next.

Emmett came barreling into the kitchen and threw Jake up against the fridge, and I swore I saw it dent in a little bit. I looked and at Emmett and he was fuming.

"Listen here you little punk. If I EVER hear you talk to my sister like that again, I promise you that I will seek you out and personally make sure you get so fucked up you won't even remember your own name. Now, go to your room, pack your shit and get the fuck out! You have an hour and then I'm calling the police and throwing the rest of your shit on the curb. If you come near Bella again, your dead. Understand?" Emmett didn't even let Jake answer before he dropped him from the wall and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose and Jazz were listening in the living room so I knew if Jake tried anything, they would be here in an instant. What I wasn't expecting was when Jake stood and walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear in a threatening tone.

"We're not done here Bella. I'm not finished with you yet."

He then walked silently past Rose and Jazz and into his room where he slammed the door and listened to his music as he packed.

I tried to seem relieved but I couldn't help the sudden jolt of fear. I didn't know what he meant by 'were not done here', but I was not looking forward to it. If it weren't my wanting to be ok without Charlie in a new city, I would have had Charlie put a restraining order on Jacob. Although I doubt Charlie would want to because of his closeness to Billy. Fuck my life on that. Good thing I have Emmett as a bodyguard while at the house.

I went to my room and hit play on the cd player. The song Hero by Skillet was playing.

"_I'm just a step awayI'm just a breath awayLosin' my faith today(Fallin' off the edge today)I am just a manNot superhuman(I'm not superhuman)Someone save me from the hateIt's just another warJust another family torn(Falling from my faith today)Just a step from the edgeJust another day in the world we live[Chorus:]I need a hero to save me nowI need a hero (save me now)I need a hero to save my lifeA hero'll save me (just in time)I've gotta fight todayTo live another daySpeakin' my mind today(My voice will be heard today)I've gotta make a standBut I am just a man(I'm not superhuman)My voice will be heard todayIt's just another warJust another family torn(My voice will be heard today)It's just another killThe countdown begins to destroy ourselves[Chorus]I need a hero to save my lifeI need a hero just in timeSave me just in timeSave me just in timeWho's gonna fight for what's rightWho's gonna help us surviveWe're in the fight of our lives(And we're not ready to die)Who's gonna fight for the weakWho's gonna make 'em believeI've got a hero (I've got a hero)Livin' in meI'm gonna fight for what's rightToday I'm speaking my mindAnd if it kills me tonight(I will be ready to die)A hero's not afraid to give his lifeA hero's gonna save me just in time[Chorus]I need a heroWho's gonna fight for what's rightWho's gonna help us surviveI need a heroWho's gonna fight for the weakWho's gonna make 'em believeI need a heroI need a heroA hero's gonna save me just in time"_

xXx

Today was the day. Rosalie and I walked up the front lawn of Julliard's liberal arts building. We both had our British Literature 101 class first thing Monday morning. We had gone the week before school to roam the halls and find our classes, which eventually helped us. When we walked into the room, there was already half of the class standing around the room. Some were talking and getting to know each other while others were sitting in their seats waiting patiently for our professor to come in.

The room was set up in one large circle with a podium and stool in the center of the room. We heard the professors heals walk along the marble floors and walk into the room, and we all quickly took our seats. Rose and I sat down next to each other at the top of the curve in the circle, leaving one more seat next to me.

"Hey! Is this seat taken?" A tiny girl with pixie-like black hair asked with a wide smile. Rose and I smiled up at her and nodded our heads. "My name's Alice." she said cheerfully.

"I'm Bella and this is Rosalie," I said with a smile.

She smiled back and then settled to her seat. We agreed to all meet up for lunch after classes and get to know each other.

Class was very laid back today. It was all introductions and information about the class. Apparently we would be starting up next week with Beowulf. Once Professor Magdaline dismissed class, Rosalie, Alice and I all gathered our things and made our way to the hall.

Once there, Rose spoke up, "Alright ladies, I have one more class left and then we will meet for lunch. Since its only 10:30, we should all be able to meet at around 1? Sound good?"

She was putting on her confident leader face in front of Alice. I knew that face. She did it whenever we met someone new. It was her defense mechanism. I wasn't quite sure why she was doing it since Alice seemed harmless. Then again, so did Royce. Oh well. Rose will warm up to Alice soon enough and thankfully Alice didn't pick up on Rose's defensiveness. Either way, we all went our separate ways heading to our next class.

My next class was much like my first. It was Western Civilization 1. I really hated that we had to take Liberal arts courses here. I was so ready for my Musical Composition class at the end of the week. Luckily we were only going over the syllabus for the course and class introductions. One thing I loved about Juilliard is that they only accept between 100 to 200 freshmen a year. So your class sizes were tiny! It was easy to learn everyone's names.

As we were going around the room, my eyes kept going back to the beautiful boy sitting across from me in the circle. He had brilliant emerald eyes and a mop of messy bronze hair. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed. And it looked soft. I had the urge to run my fingertips through it. He had muscle but not like Emmett or Jake. His weren't as defined. They were perfect. He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt unbuttoned half way down with a black undershirt and dark washed jeans. When it was his turn to introduce himself, he rose from his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I graduated from a small private school in Chicago and I'm majoring in Musical Composition," he said and sat back down.

His voice was like velvet, so smooth and pure. I could listen to him talk for hours.

_I wonder if he sings_ I thought. He would be amazing.

When he said he was majoring in musical composition, my heart did little flips inside my chest. He. Was. Perfect.

Soon it was my turn to introduce myself. I slowly stood and blushed.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but I'd rather be called Bella. I graduated from Forks High School in Washington. And I'm also majoring in Musical Composition," I sat down quickly, wanting the attention to be shifted to the mousy blond sitting next to me.

Once I felt the blush leaving my face, I looked up to glance at Edward. He was watching me. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled the most amazing crooked smile and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. The smile that I wore stayed plastered on my face until the professor dismissed us for the week.

As soon as I got to the hall, I put my iPod in my ears and let it play as I walked to my car. Once I got there, I was halfway through the song that fit everything so perfectly so I decided to wait for Rose outside of the car and finished the song.

As I was listening to the song, I spotted Edward walking alone across campus, iPod earphones in his ears as well. I just sat and watched from the comfort of my car and sang along quietly with the lyrics.

"_I don't know but...I think I maybe fallin' for youDropping so quicklyMaybe I should keep this to myselfWaiting 'til I..know you betterI am trying..Not to tell you..But I want to..I'm scared of what you'll saySo I'm hiding.. what I'm feeeling..But I'm tired ofHolding this inside my headI've been spending all my..timeJust thinking about yaI don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI've been waiting all my.. lifeand now i found yaI dont know what to doI think I'm falling for you...I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing hereAnd you hold my handPull me towards youand we start to danceAll around us I see nobody Here in silenceIt's juusst you and meI'm trying..Not to tell you..But I want to..I'm scared of what you'll saySo I'm hiding.. what I'm feeeling...But I'm tired ofHolding this inside my headI've been spending all my.. timeJust thinking about yaI dont know what to doI think i'm fallin' for youI've been waiting all my.. lifeAnd now I found yaI dont know what to doI think I'm fallin' for you...I'm fallin' for you...Ooh, I just can't take it..My heart is racing..Emotions keep spinning out...I've been spending all my.. timejust thinking about yaI dont know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI've been waiting all my..lifeand now I found yaI dont know what to doI think I'm fallin' for you...I'm fallin' for you...I think I'm fallin' for youI can't stop thinking about itI want you all around meAnd now I just can't hide itI think i'm fallin' for youI can't stop thinking about itI want you all around meAnd now I just can't hide itI think I'm fallin' for you...I'm fallin' for you...OoohhhOoh no noOooooohhhhhOooh, I'm falling' for ya."_

I was interrupted by Rose tapping on my shoulder. I jumped not realizing she was there and blushed when I saw the smirk she had. She knew something was up, but she thankfully didn't bring it up.

We both climbed in the car and sped off to Has Beans café for pizza and coffee with Alice and Angela, who Rose texted during her 10 minute break in her intro to macroeconomics class. We were there before anyone else, so we got a little corner table away from everyone else so we could catch up. That's when Rose turned to me, curiosity beaming in her eyes.

"Spill," She commanded. I decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about Rosie?" I asked in mock confusion. She laughed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Colbie Caillat? Fallin' for you? I saw your eyes watching him. So spill. Who is he?" she asked just as Alice and Angela came into the café.

I sighed with relief and waved them over to the table.

_For now, I think I'm safe,_ I thought to myself.

I stood to hug the two girls and so did Rose, and then we all sat down to look at our menus.

"So Bella what are you majoring in?" Alice asked.

I smiled, thinking of Edward.

"Musical Composition," I said with a huge smile on my face.

Rose looked at me as if I had grown three heads and then gasped.

"HE'S A MUSIC MAJOR ISN'T HE?" She all but yelled at me.

Alice and Angela looked at her like she was crazy while I blushed and buried my face in the bend of my elbow.

_Ok, so maybe not so safe._ Angela was the first to speak up.

"Bells is there a new guy you want to tell me about?" she asked.

I wanted to punch Rosalie so hard in the arm right now. She had no idea.

"Bella, I know you don't know me very well, but you can talk to me about anything. I can already tell, were going to be the best of friends," Alice said.

I knew she was telling the truth, so I figured I might as well get it out of the way now.

I sighed and lifted my head. "He is beautiful. The most amazing emerald eyes and messy bronze hair, a voice like velvet and yes Rose, he's majoring in Musical Composition." I said.

I hoped that was enough to satisfy them. When I looked around the table, I noticed Alice had this look like she was trying to bite back a smile. There was amusement in her eyes.

"Bella, what's Mr. Perfects name?" she asked, not able to hide her smile now.

_That's weird_ I thought.

"Edward. Why?" I asked, trying to figure out the meaning behind the smile.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering," she trailed off.

I didn't have time to think about it to much, because our pizza had arrived and we all dug in.

_Oh yeah_ I thought, _if all the food in New York was this good, I could easily earn my Freshman Fifteen_.

I would have to remember while we were out here to join a gym. Maybe the girls would like to join one with me. It would be fun.

We talked all through lunch. We discussed our majors. Alice was majoring in Dance while Rosalie was majoring in Theatre and Angela was going to Columbia for an Art degree. I also learned that Alice had a brother who was a year older than us and Alice seemed very close to him.

That night as I was trying to fall asleep I kept thinking of Edward. I haven't even talked to him directly and I was already thinking of him nonstop. Who knows, but maybe I was falling for him.

**SO! There it is guys? Did anyone else love the fight with Jake? And we saw a quick glance at Edward! I promise the next chapter, we will have interaction between our star crossed lovers. Haha! So please leave a review! The first two reviewers get a preview at chapter 4! Thanks guys!**


End file.
